guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ether Prism
WOW, this might even be better than Ether Prodigy, especcialy if the 2 becomes a 3 with REALLY high Estorage -Thomas 06:57, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Costs 25, mix with Glyph of Lesser? Kessel 11:22, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Is that 25 deducted before the added points are calculated or afterwards? --86.20.80.219 17:12, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::Before. So it's a two-second cast; you should have the regen of 2 2/3 energy on an ele primary, so it takes effect on 22 1/3 less than when you cast it. If you use +15 energy equipment to boost your energy to, say, 120 or suchlike, you can basically unload heavy-duty spells until you're at 40 energy and hit this, possibly with a glyph, to put your bar back at 70, more with glyph. I think this is going to replace Second Wind for me since it keeps the exhaustion down. Kessel 21:09, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Even with a zero second cast time, the 25 would most likely be before the effect. However, when casting a two second spell, it's easy to see you lose 25 energy from casting it before it actually finishes and takes effect. Basically, if you had the effect for 2 energy, and you had 50 energy before casting it, you'd gain a total of 50 energy when/if it finished ( 50-25*2=50 ). DancingZombies 19:32, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Energizing Wind --Crazytreeboy 20:15, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::With more than 37 Energy, this spell gives you back more than you invested, and with a recast-time of 10, it should be no problem to stay over 37 through the whole fight, take a +5 Energy sword and a +27 Energy focus with you, and you'll never come in problems. Great Skill! 85.212.168.119 06:02, 24 September 2006 (CDT) Just wanted to point out there are both 15/-1 wands and 15/-1 focus items which should make it even easier to have 37+ energy -Thomas 01:37, 25 September 2006 (CDT) I have formula provided by Ensign from the guru forums. It is to figure out how much energy you need in order to regain full energy. =Max energy*(2/3) This is as long as you switch to a +15/-1 set before activating EP. So if you have 90 energy wait till you are at 60, switch to +30/-2 and cast it, switch back. Add Glyph of lesser if you want to, but at 90 energy, you gain 30 energy 12 sec, and plus regen 12(4/3)=16. 30+16=46 energy every 12 sec, 46/12=3.83333.... 3.83x3=11.5 pips of regen. This skill is equivalent to a friggin 11.5 pips of regen! More powerful than Prodigy, no exhaustion and no health loss either. Only thing can stop this is interupt the 2 sec cast time! This frees up slots that would have been used in E management at the cost of 1 wep slot. Nice eh? You really dont need GoLE.--Hyprodimus Prime 02:12, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Haha, distracting shot. I thought Ether Prodigy was good to aim for, but now I'm wrong. Otherwise, seems like a great skill. I still prefer Prod though. --Silk Weaker 10:58, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :Haha, about Ether Prodigy.. Shatter Enchantment AND Distracting Shot, you can't shatter Ether Prism ;) --Terrifi Cani 11:17, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::No one should be riding ether prodigy that long that shatter would do much to them. --Thom Bangalter :::Ether Prism can be ionterupted though....and there goes 25 energy. Good thing it only takes 10 sec recharge.--Hyprodimus Prime 22:05, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::: Yeah, I'm not saying prod overpowers it by far, and I know for a fact that noone fields that many interrupts nowadays anyway. Right now, both seems plausible for use. I am a fan of prod though, and I don't think Anet's attempt at nerfing them did anything whatsoever. If there was a cripshot though, you can know for a fact that he'd aim for the ele first, or necro, and then monks. Blackout wars, interrupt preparations and cripshot trappers, etc. But they'll keep thier eyes on the eles. Your only hope is that thier monks sucks and can't remove blind in time for the interrupt. 2 seconds is a long time. --Silk Weaker I know a way to fix this all up! Glyph of Concentration. Its a friggin 2 sec recast! Sure it will take up another skill slot, but chances are you will have other big skills you want to protect. There really isnt much loss except a 1 sec cast time. I think 1 sec more out weighs the chance of high energy skills being interupted. KD still works, but why waste it on you when they could KD a tank or monk more important.--Hyprodimus Prime 23:54, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :I fully agree that that glyph may be the best thing to come before a cast of Prism. Kessel 06:54, 5 October 2006 (CDT) for a pure elementalist (assuming one 13 skill e-storage and one 14-16 skill element) 40 base energy for elementalists+39 from energy storage and +17 for a +27 -1 offhand with a +5 energy weap/+5 over 50% wand makes- 111 energy 111/3=37, the amount of energy you should aim to have right before you finish ether prism (37 energy remaining, 74 gained(49 after factoring in the cost)) with 3 pips of regen you gain 2 energy while casting- so you should start casting ether prism at 37(energy to recover all)+25(spell cost)-2(gain from regen) energy or 60 precisly finishing the spell every 12 seconds will result in a maximum of +49 energy gain with +12 from base regeneration (3 pips) this is a huge amount of energy-though it should still be boosted with an attunement for spamming 25 energy spells benefit- e-management that doesn't cause exhaustion and is not vulnerable to enchantment stripping drawbacks- less effective with exhaustion, huge drain if interrupted The biggest drawback I see is that it is extremely vulnerable to mesmers. Energy denial is a double-whammy (prevents the 25 energy cost, and reduces the return) and interrupts are easy to hit.--Ender A 21:49, 18 October 2006 (CDT) Thats why you cast glyph of concentration before EP. You can use GoC for other spells too, its only a 2 sec recharge! At Nightfall release, the description changed to include (maximum 50 energy). However as of 10/27 the suppossed cap does not seem to exist. Even with a 50 energy cap, this spell is crazy over-powered. Delillo 13:48, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Is the 50 max cap still in effect? in the aquisition part, it says that you can cap it from a terrowweb dryder which is a normal monster. Or is that the name of the boss too?--Hyprodimus Prime 00:58, 31 October 2006 (CST) :You capture it from a TORTUREweb dryder, which is a boss, there are about 6 of them, that you must kill for the mission, it is just a boss terrorweb basically. And yes, the 50 max cap is supposed to be in effect, but i only just capped it and have to test for the 50 cap, and find out when (or IF) it hits 3 energy per point. --Terrifi Cani 05:13, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::Say, thats a nifty template setup you've got there. Simply put in the 0 and 15 values and it does the rest... Well, I now know it never hits the 3 energy mark. --Macros† (talk/ ) 12:19, 19 November 2006 (CST) Bug You currently gain 50 energy from this skill, regerdless of attribute level or current energy. iQ used some EP Mo/E's (who obviously don't have energy storage) and they gained 50 every time -Thomas : Do you tried it yourself and put the example as supporting evidence (right) or do you observed that match and argued about a bug (wrong)? Expensive another draw back is that this becomes useless after you die(like elemental attunement) because you have no energy-meaning your out of the fight for a long time or you have to rely on natural regeneration thats why ether prodigy owns this Assume 80 energy Elementalist that gets res'd with a Res sig, which starts you off with 25% energy. Focus swap +30, and you have 47 energy right there, plus a bit more in the time it takes you to actually cast Ether Prism. Should put you somewhere at 70-75 assuming you have no exhaustion, focus swap back to 40-45. Net result is about 26 energy gained, which equates to how much Ether Prodigy would give you over 13 seconds, not including the cost of Prodigy itself. Factoring in the 5 cost of Prodigy this is closer to 15 seconds before it matches the gain of Prism. — Feurin Longcastle 14:07, 9 December 2006 (CST) Hopefully you dont get Power Leaked while using this. Lol. --Spark 19:16, 20 December 2006 (CST) Exhaustion ~